Red
by Danser in the Shadows
Summary: She was tired of fighting. She wanted to rest


**Summery:** She was tired of fighting. All she wanted was to rest.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my car. I don't even own that all the way. The bank does. So obviously I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

She leant against the wall, unaware of the tears falling down her face, mingling with the blood that pooled around her feet. All she felt was the numbness, the loneliness, the sheer hopelessness she had felt for so long.

She was trapped in the darkness, surrounded by those who expected her to be something she wasn't. Trapped by trying to be what they wanted her to be. She had stopped feeling, in her attempt to please them. She had trapped away all she had felt so that she could feel what they did.

Yet, she couldn't even do that anymore. She felt nothing but the hopelessness, the dreary nothing that she couldn't get rid of. The world was all in black and gray now, very little of it being white.

How had so much changed in two years? Two years after they had left. One year after half of her family had been slaughtered. Three months after she had been informed that she was the last surviving Weasley. One month after she found out that she didn't care, that she couldn't feel the grief.

The red blood on her arms colored her bleak world, made her remember something that had been forgotten, or pushed away with her feelings. Red. "Hey Red, you coming?" "Red, can you be anymore clumsy?" "How could you possibly blow up the potions dungeon, Red?" She smiled, remembering. He had always called her Red, never Weasley, occasionally Weaslette for appearance sake, but always Red.

He too had died, earlier in the war. Her smile disappeared, and the tears came harder. The long, vertical gashes on her arms dripped blood steadily, creating a watery pool of red at her feet. She sank to the floor, not even aware of the bloody pool. Everything was gone. Her family, no matter how hard they had tried to conform her, her friends, though those had been only Hermione, who had died with Ron, and Harry, who had disappeared, and him, her Angel, the light to her dark.

_Draco. _

He was gone, having died early. He was gone. What was the point? What was the point of living in a black and white world? She couldn't be the hero that her family had been. How could she save so many others when she couldn't even save herself?

Darkness, an infinite numbness came over her and she felt herself slipping into it, her body becoming motionless, the faint feeling of pain dying. Maybe this time she wouldn't wake up. Maybe finally she could remember what colors, feelings, had been.

Faintly, she heard something. "Red? Red where are- fucking hell! Red!" That voice, so familiar, sounded so distraught. Why should he be distraught? He was dead. Or had she already died? She tried to open her eyes, yet they wouldn't obey her. The numbness, the inky blackness was taking over.

She felt someone feeling her arms, trying to heal them. It was useless. Magic couldn't heal self-made wounds. She slipped, falling, not just sliding.

But her Angel. She wanted her Angel. Forcing her eyes open, she looked at him, her white Angel. Was he here to finally take her away, to take her from her black and white existence?

"Hang in there Red! Just a little longer and you'll be fine." The words were faint and she finally stopped fighting. The darkness overtook her and she went limp. Yet, her Angel. She heard his cry, his mournful howl. She couldn't leave her Angel. So she hung on to something, something so faint she could barely feel it.

_Red_

* * *

She heard a faint beeping, which was getting annoying. It had been drumming in her head for a while. Someone should stop it, or she was going to destroy it. The darkness parted for her annoyance and she opened her eyes, to be struck with white.

Such a blinding white that her eyes watered and she closed them again. There was so much white, after such darkness. Wait, why was she seeing white? Was she dead? "Its ok Red. Nothing but a little light."

Her Angel. She forced her eyes open to see him. Her Angel. Relieved mercury eyes hovered over her, watching her. His ash blond hair fell in his face, giving him the appearance of a fallen angel. Her Angel. She reached up and brushed it away, before cupping his face.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" He smiled and she felt a shift on her right side. He was sitting on the side of the bed she was lying on. "No, though it wasn't for lack of trying on your part." Concern entered his gaze. "Why Red? Was it the grief?"

She shook her head slowly, since everything seemed to spin at the slightest movement. "The nothing. Everyone was dead, the darkness kept getting closer and I couldn't stop it. I gave up." He reached over and clasped the hand that remained on his face. "Not everyone. I'm still here."

The darkness was coming again, but this was the good darkness, the darkness that had always had been a part of her. She felt herself slipping off again but before she whispered. "How?"

He smiled as she started to fall asleep. "I loved you enough to leave. To make it appear I was dead. So that one day I could love you without judgment. I love you Red." And she smiled, as the darkness swept her up again, cradling her just as her Angel did. "Love you too."

**The End**

**ﻻ**_**DS**_


End file.
